Never Go Back
by nickyd92
Summary: James Diamond wants to be famous, and his best friend Logan is ready to help him every step of the way. He isn't happy when Kendall Knight takes his rightfully deserved place in the spotlight. Kames and Cargan!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy 2012 everyone! Welcome to another one of my spontaneous head rambles that you have decided to read. No idea where this is going but I'm going to write it anyway with no clear plan.  
>Before I start, I just want to already say thanks to BaronofDenmark because he's great and why wouldn't you want to say thanks to him?<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Who's next?" a voice bellowed.<em>

"_I am." a tall boy boldly stepped forward and combed his hair after doing so for a long time before. He wanted this moment to be perfect. The boy stepped onto the stage and stood in front of the microphone. The spotlight shone so brightly that he could only make out the large man he was trying to impress and his associate next to him sitting on a table before the front row. He was aware there were other people in the crowd that may have slipped security but he didn't care; more of an audience. This was where he belonged. _

"_Name." the larger man announced. _

"_James Diamond."_

"_Ok, James, start singing."_

_And sung James did. It was beautiful, as if sung by angels themselves. He knew he had won the crowd's hearts after the first few notes. This was the moment and he had been preparing for, for pretty much all his life. Once he had finished singing, he stared into the spotlight so that his eyes twinkled just as the icing on the cake. James knew he was amazing and was trying his best not to look too smug and looked down at the man who seemed speechless. Bingo._

"_Gustavo?" the person sitting next to him said, waving his hand in front of Gustavo's face. _

_Gustavo closed his gobsmacked mouth and shook his head to check this was happening, "Carlos, go tell everyone else to go home, hearing them would just waste my time."_

"_But Gustavo, what about the others, don't you wanna-"_

"_SEND THEM HOME!" _

_Carlos quickly scurried out of the auditorium to go deliver the bad news. It was best coming from him because Gustavo just made people want to cry. James just stood there as Gustavo looked through some papers. He was completely dumbfounded. He knew it was going to happen. Anyone who heard him sing would have told him that, and he prepared himself for the yes, just, he didn't prepare himself for the wave of happiness that followed. Carlos returned quickly and sat in his seat waiting for Gustavo to speak._

"_James Diamond, aged 23, how would you like to become famous?"_

_James's smile stretched even more, "More than anything, sir."_

"_Good, you just need to sign some things and we'll take you to L.A first thing tomorrow." James started walking offstage, "And call me Gustavo."_

_James was ecstatic; he was so close to living his dreams. He walked across the stage and went towards the stairs. He didn't realise how small they were and how large his feet were. Then it happened. Two steps down and James misplaced his footing and went crashing down to the floor. It felt like a long fall, but looking back, it seemed like a meter at the most. The height of the drop wasn't what bothered James, it was the shooting pain in the back of his head. He must have whacked it on the floor as he fell. He felt light headed and his vision was partially blurry. He heard movement and found out it was Carlos who had rushed to his side._

"_James?" he shook him, "James, can you hear me? James?"_

"James!" the voice had changed now, something more familiar, "James God damn it, wake up!"

James stirred in his bed as a figure loomed over him, "Logan, what are you doing here?"

"Today is_ the_ day, James. You need me here to keep you from crazy!"

"How am I going to go crazy?"

"James, this is you and a chance to be famous. I have seen this before. You're going to kill yourself and others out of bursts of random singing and excitement."

"Oh Logan," James said getting out of bed, "my pessimistic friend. I'll be fine. But I'm glad you're here! I want someone I know to be there when he tells me how amazing I am!"

"Who says Gustavo will like you?" Logan called through the bathroom door as James got in the shower.

"Of course he will, I've had dreams about it. You know my dreams are psychic!"

"James you are not-" his voice was drowned out by the sound of rushing water which he knew meant James was ignoring him, "Ok then..."

* * *

><p>"Logan!" James moaned, "Hurry up!" as he ran towards the theatre.<p>

"I'm coming! Slow down!" Logan called after him, knowing his efforts were useless.

James ran ahead into the theatre as Logan caught up. He saw James on a seat with one next to him as he went to go to sit next to his friend.

"Name please." this woman said bitterly.

"Oh no, I'm not auditioning, I'm just here with a friend." Logan said, slightly blushing.

"Only those who are auditioning can go through."

James heard and sprang up off his chair, "Please let him come through. He's my good luck charm."

"Whatever." the woman rolled her eyes and Logan sat next to James and waited.

Lots of people filled the building, all budding singers wanting their chance of fame. James wasn't scared at the competition at all. He thought it was cute to let these other people try their best, and it would save the best till last – which was apparently him – to show off real talent. Logan sighed at the prospect of waiting for so long. Last time he did something like this was to camp out for the last Harry Potter movie. He would go to his grave in saying that it was worth it.

They had been sitting there for almost eight hours before James was called. Logan lost count of how many people had ran out of those doors crying while a loud, "NEXT!" boomed through. Finally it was James's turn. He got up and pulled a dreary Logan with him to the doors.

"Come on Logan it's my turn!" he said, with a large grin on his face.

"Hey! He can't go in there! No audition, no entrance!" the woman barked.

Logan sighed and sat on the chair right next to the door. James pouted at him, which Logan returned with a wink. James resumed his grin as he walked through the doors. It was exactly like his dream as he walked up on stage and the spotlight was on him exactly like he knew it would. He even only saw a bored looking Gustavo Rocque and Carlos at the table in front of him.

The woman had stopped staring at Logan and went back to reading a magazine by the table she was stationed at. He took his opportunity and ran in and silently manoeuvred himself to the back row and kept his head down so no one spotted him. He was certain James couldn't see him, so Logan took his phone out and started recording him with it. It was going to be used as embarrassment later for when he messes up like Logan hoped he would.

"Name." Gustavo said.

"James Diamond."

"Ok, make it quick."

James couldn't promise that as he wanted this moment to last forever. He picked a simple song, 'Livin' On A Prayer' by Bon Jovi. Where could he go wrong with that? It was a classic that everyone knew and really showed off his voice. As he started to sing, he felt the rush of performing fill him with energy as he started punching the air and marching around the stage a little. Logan sat at the back laughing. He had heard this rendition many times before, not by choice, but the improvised 'dancing' was new and he couldn't help but laugh.

As James was nearly over and Logan ready to record Gustavo's reaction, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey you, I told you no entry. Get out!"

"But I have to see my friend. Please!"

"Get out of this theatre or I will call security."

James finished the last note and Logan reluctantly left to wait on the streets. At least he saw the performance, James could understand that. And what a performance it was. He always knew James was a good singer, and he was sure James would become famous, that's why he supported his friend's dream, no matter how many people told him he was crazy.

James stood on stage pretty pleased with himself. Even Carlos looked happy. James hoped that was because after spending all day listening to complete nut jobs they had finally found a star.

"What was that?" Gustavo huffed and Carlos shot him a surprised look.

"Excuse me?" the spot light dimmed a little and James could completely see his unimpressed reaction.

"That was singing?"

"Well yeah. It was great."

"Well I'm not looking for great. I'm looking for excellent! Leave please."

"But-"

"LEAVE!"

James walked down the stairs, luckily not falling this time, utterly heartbroken. He was great, he knew it! Carlos knew it! James gave a quick glance to Carlos, hoping he would give him some sympathy and talk some sense into Gustavo. He got none. Carlos just gave him a sad pout in return. Wow, Gustavo was tough. He knew Logan would come and stick up for him; he just had to tell him. As James left the auditorium, he scanned the room for Logan. No sign. He walked outside to call him to see where he had gone to find him sitting on the curb. He looked up and saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"How'd it go?

"He hated me." James said bluntly.

"What? I saw you man, before THAT BITCH threw me out." he frowned, hoping the woman at the table heard, "I recorded you singing though, and your dancing was funny!" Logan tried to laugh and lighten the mood, but James just glared. Logan quickly changed the subject, "You know what, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Logan turned back into the theatre and once again was stopped by the woman.

"Mr. Rocque is seeing his last audition. Please go home."

"How can there be any more people?" James exclaimed, "I was the last!"

"Actually, I saw someone walk in." Logan said, "He must've gone to bathroom as you were coming out." he put his arm around James, "Come on, let's just go back to your place."

* * *

><p>A week later, Logan was once again round James's who had refused to leave until he was happy, which he also said would be never. Logan understood his pain and just had to ride the wave until James recovered. He already called in his work saying he'd probably take two weeks off due to an 'illness'. Logan switched on the news as James slumped his way into the living room in his apartment.<p>

"_Gusatvo Rocque has found a new singing sensation right here in Minnesota!" _the presenter said. '_Oh God' _Logan thought. This couldn't be good. He reached for the remote to change it over, but James stopped him.

"I wanna hear it!" he said.

"_Kendall Knight made a surprise late appearance to Gustavo's auditions and will now be moving to L.A to begin a career of his dreams! Look out for him! We suspect he'll be topping our charts very shortly."_

James sat up wide eyed, "Who the fuck is Kendall Knight?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here you go, I hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Isn't this fun! I'm sorry about this lengthy update gap, but you'll have to adjust for a couple more weeks; I am extremely busy lately. But all these exams will be worth it when I rule the world.**

**Thankyou very much Whatwhy, Newbie-0.0Q, TheKellieee, kendallsgirl12, Sum1cooler, bigtime1fan, TheMelodyInMyHead and JoyWhitlockSalvatore for your reviews. They are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>"Kendall Knight..." Logan pondered, "I think I know him." he turned and looked at the TV to see Kendall giving his interview.<p>

"_Honestly, I am the luckiest guy in the world right now."_ Kendall began, _"All I need are fans to support me and some dance moves and my manager said my name will be in lights."_

"_Have you learned any moves?"_ the interviewer asked.

"_I can show you this basic one my dance coach taught me."_ Kendall took a step back as the camera zoomed out to reveal Kendall's entire body. He then proceeded to cross his legs, and spin around. Once completing his turn, he chuckled a bit and went slightly red, then Logan's eyes widened.

"That's who I saw walk in after your audition!" he cried and James groaned.

"How come I've never seen him around before?"

"I don't know... me neither."

James looked confused, "So a complete stranger thinks he can turn up and take my rightful position and get away with it?"

"Well what exactly are you going to do about it? He's in L.A and you're in Minnesota."

"Well Captain Obvious, I am going to-"

James was interrupted by his phone loudly ringing. He sighed and picked it up and walked into an adjacent room. Logan sat back down on the sofa slightly agitated by the disturbance. He just sat and gazed at the TV while the story about Kendall Knight was drawing to an end as the reporter spoke about she had a strong feeling that he would go far. Logan chuckled at the insincerity of the reporter, and hoped that Kendall wouldn't get far. Gustavo Rocque had clearly made the wrong choice here. Even if Logan hadn't actually heard Kendall sing yet, he knew James was better.

"I lost my job." James's voice came from round the door.

"What?"

"That was my boss who just called. He said because I haven't been turning up he had no choice but to fire me."

"But how? I told them you were sick. You haven't spoken to anyone else or even left this apartment for anyone to know otherwise. They have no right on firing you."

"He hated me anyway... just wanted and excuse and he finally got one. What am I gonna do?"

Logan sat there thinking as James came and sat on the other end of the sofa to him. He put his head in his hands then slumped back until a light bulb went off inside Logan's head.

"You can come stay at mine. Then you can get a job and start from there. I could probably afford having you over."

"No."

Logan looked at him shocked. He clearly couldn't pay the upcoming rent now with no job and didn't have many other options.

"Why not?"

"Because Logan, I am going to take this as a wakeup call." he stood up and started pacing in front of the sofa, "I'm going to go to L.A. I'll get a job, I'll get my own place and I will find Kendall Knight. I will show him that I am the best damn thing out there and that he took my rightful place at being famous. Then I'll quit my job, march down to Rocque Records and start recording and become famous and rich like I should."

"Are you sure that's actually a good idea?"

"I don't see why not. I have my whole life ahead of me, so I better start now."

"I guess, but what about me? I'm gonna miss you."

"Obviously you can come with me!"

"I can't just quit my job and move to L.A!"

"You can and you will Logan... for me." James pouted, making Logan roll his eyes.

"Fine. But if it doesn't work, we're moving back here. Unless you're in some jail or his restraining order is so big, you have to move to England, then I'll move back here on my own."

James's face lit up as he launched himself on Logan, embracing him in a tight bear hug girlishly squealing thankyou's in his ear. Logan blushed and awkwardly hugged back until James once again left into his bedroom. He shortly returned brandishing a laptop and jumped next to Logan, as he jumped in the sofa went up, sending an unsuspecting Logan up too. James opened his laptop and impatiently waited for it to load along with the internet. He swiftly came along to a page with some houses situated in LA and began to browse as Logan sat next to him rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Carlos opened the door to his apartment and Kendall stepped in. He was impressed at how large it was, nearly as big as his one next door. Carlos directed Kendall to his sofa<p>

"Here you go." Carlos said, handing Kendall some coffee, "Great interview by the way. Everyone's gonna love you."

"Thanks." he said, taking a sip, then regretting when it burnt his tongue.

"So how're you liking LA so far?"

"It's cool, just a lot different from Minnesota. It's gonna take a long time getting used to."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll fit in fine; Gustavo's great to work with. It's funny, he nearly picked someone else from Minnesota, maybe you've heard of him?"

"Who is it?"

"I think his name was... James Diamond. Gustavo really liked him, although he didn't show because he never does. I could have sworn he would have picked him."

"I think I may have heard of him. What does he look like because I saw someone outside?"

"Really tall, brown hair, brown eyes... I can't really remember much else. But he has a great smile."

"Nope, that's not the person I saw. Well the only difference is he wasn't tall, but I didn't see him smile."

"You would have loved to hear him sing, he's great."

They sat there in silence while Kendall sipped at his coffee and being pleased with a more appropriate temperature. He could have sworn he had heard of James Diamond before... but where?

"I KNOW WHERE I'VE HEARD HIM!" Kendall cried, nearly spilling his coffee as he jumped up in excitement, "He was at this bar a few years ago... wow. I can't believe I was picked over him."

Carlos laughed at him after having a heart attack at the sudden shock.

"Maybe I could do a song with him?" Kendall suggested.

"That would be amazing! But Gustavo would never buy it. If he didn't pick James then, it's unlikely that he'd do it now."

* * *

><p>James hurried to the airport with his belongings. This was it. He was moving to LA. He couldn't wait because although living with Logan for the couple months was fun, now he was out there doing something. The anxious waiting around for phone calls and the living with Logan's strict rules. Of course that would change in their new apartment as James could say it would be his rules when he's famous and paying for their mansion.<p>

Logan scurried up paying the cab driver and trying to carry all his bags. He wasn't as blessed as James was in the upper body strength aspect, so he struggled a little. James fluctuated between running and walking fast as they made it to the check in desk.

This was it.

A plane ride to start off his dream.

To be rich and famous.

All if Logan would hurry up and catch him up all they were getting nowhere fast.

"LOGAN!" he called across the airport, "RUN!"

Logan just turned around pretending that he didn't know James until he checked no one was looking before joining him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh God this is very very very very late. I'm so sorry! And I apologise if it seems rushed! I've been trying to get this done but had loads of other things! Damn my hectic lifestyle! :')**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for that last chapter, I realised it was pretty bad... but I needed something and it's all just blerh! I hope I'll make it up to you in this one (: And I'm slowing the story back down, sorry for rushing it, but hey, I am a Rusher ;) (I apologise for the bad joke, but at 2am, I find myself hilarious)**

**Thanks to Sum1cooler, TheMelodyInMyHead, kendallsgirl12, BaronofDenmark, uncharted fate and jamesmaslowlover for your much appreciated reviews!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ok Kendall," Gustavo said as he swivelled around in his chair to move from the mixing deck to face his future star in the recording booth, "this song needs passion and I know you can do it. Are you ready?"<em>

_Kendall nodded and waited as the music played. He waited for his intro and took in one long deep breath and went to begin singing. But before he could, the music cut out which made Gustavo furious._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he cried, "SINCE WHEN DO YOU STOP AT THE BEGINNING? YOU DON'T. YOU STOP AT THE END. OR WHEN I TELL YOU TO."_

_There was silence from the band as they just blankly stared at Gustavo. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He was then about to turn to speak to Kendal, but then the door to the studio burst open and a man stood in its place._

"_Who are you?" Gustavo demanded._

"_You don't remember me? I'm James Diamond and I am here to take my rightful place there." he pointed straight to Kendall who just stared with a scared expression on his face._

"_James who?"_

_Carlos popped up as if from nowhere from next to Gustavo._

"_He was at the Minnesota audition just before Kendall. He was amazing." then Carlos turned and sneered at Kendall, "Better than _this_ by far."_

_James smirked as Gustavo turned to look at Kendall, then his face went red with anger._

"_GET OUT OF MY STUDIO!" he bellowed, but was looking at the mixing desk rather than making eye contact with either of the two boys. James hung his head and turned on his heel to walk out of the door, "Not you." Gustavo said, and James stopped and excitedly grinned. Gustavo pointed at Kendall in the booth, "Get. Out."_

_Kendall looked for Carlos for help, but instead just got a filthy glare. He slumped his head and hung the headphones on the microphone stand and left the booth. On his way out, he didn't make eye contact with Gustavo or Carlos. He stopped at James' feet and raised his head to look at James straight in the eye. _

"_Why?" Kendall whimpered._

_James watched as the tears rolled down Kendall's face and his grin faded and he just watched as Kendall cried and cried while in the background Gustavo and Carlos were laughing at each other. James went to hug Kendall, but just fell through him. He turned around to see Kendall was there no more._

"_What are you waiting for?" Gustavo asked, "Let's make you famous!"_

James got up that morning in a very ecstatic mood. He walked out into the kitchen of his new apartment to find his new roommate, Logan rooting around the refrigerator in the kitchen. Already he had managed to get out some ingredients for pancakes.

"Shoot." he moaned to himself.

"What's wrong?" James asked, not caring but wanting to tell Logan his dream.

"We're out of eggs," he said, shutting the door and lining everything out on the counter, "can you go get some?"

"What? But I want to tell you my dream!" he whined.

"Pancakes." Logan said, staring James straight in the eyes. As much as he wanted to, James couldn't get away. Logan's pancakes were one of the best things he tasted and definitely his favourite breakfast. He cursed himself for them to be so deliciously tempting to make him wait.

"Fine. But once I learn to make those bad boys, you're out." James said, going into his room to get a change of clothes.

* * *

><p>James walked out of the store carrying a bag with the required eggs and some extra chocolate chips and raisins just for when he demands Logan to make more. It took James a long while to navigate the store which frustrated him further as his stomach started to rumble very loudly at one point, causing a few other shoppers to turn and stare.<p>

James was waiting at the stop light, and looked around to see the sky bright blue and the people walking by wearing their designer shades and fancy clothes. He thought he was truly home. Upon his gazing, James caught his eye on something spectacular. Across the road he saw someone that he thought would take weeks in a place like this. Carlos Garcia the direct assistant and producer to Gustavo Rocque was being served coffee and sitting alone outside a coffee shop. This was James's first chance already. It must have been a sign that his dream was supposed to come true if Carlos was there. All he had to was wait for these damn lights to change.

"Come on!" James whined, knowing full well that it wouldn't change anything. Luckily though, the lights did change and James did a sort of half walk half jog across the road to get to Carlos. Once reaching him, James decided to hide behind a large potted plant directly next to Carlos's table. Here James could clearly hear and see everything he was doing, hopefully without Carlos being able to see him in return. James could see he was on his cell.

"...yeah, yeah don't worry, I got this." Carlos said, "Alright, see ya." he put the phone on the table and then went to sip his coffee. Before the cup reached his lips, he noticed the time in the corner of his eye, "Shit!" he quietly yelled before getting up and running down the street most probably late for a recording session with Gustavo. Fortunately for James, Carlos left one little thing that could be important for him in the near future. His cell phone.

James looked around. No one was paying any attention. He saw his opportunity and took it. James casually walked past the table and quickly snatched up the phone. With a large successful grin on his face from actually doing this and not being caught, he started to make his way home. He was ready for Logan's pancakes while going through Carlos's phone.

* * *

><p>"LOGAN!" James yelled as he came crashing through the door, "LOGAN!"<p>

Logan rolled his eyes, "Did you get the eggs?"

"Yes, but that's nowhere near as important as this!" James said, pretty close to Logan, yet still yelling.

"What is it then?" Logan sighed.

"I have Carlos's phone!" he squealed.

Logan just looked at him more confused, "Who's Carlos?"

James raised an eyebrow, "Do you not listen to me at all? Carlos Garcia is Gustavo Rocque's top assistant and producer. Which means he's close to Kendall! Which also means I can end him."

"Wow, that's quite a stroke of luck." he smiled, "Give it back." then his face turned serious.

"What? No! I can't give this back! I need it!"

"Well obviously so does Carlos. You have to give it back." Logan stepped forward towards James, holding out his hand for the phone to be placed on. James just clutched it to his chest, "James, give it back." James started to slowly walking backwards, "James!" Logan called. That was it; James quickly turned on his heels and sprinted towards his room. Logan was quick to follow and managed to jump out after him, grabbing James's ankle before he crashed to the floor, "Give me the phone!"

"Never!" James cried, quickly getting back on his feet and running to his room, slamming the door behind him before calling, "Aha! I win again!" to Logan and locking the door.

Logan got up and started banging on the door, "You're making a big mistake!" he called through the wood, "Just do the right thing and give it back! People will start looking for it."

"Oh I plan to get it back, right after I go through all his messages, emails, and get Kendall's number." Logan sighed and gave up as he went back to the kitchen to make some pancakes for himself, he didn't bother making James any because he'd be too preoccupied and forget.

James finished adding Kendall's number to his own phone and began to scroll through the messages. He got a little frustrated when he couldn't find anything interesting. There were only a few emails, but nothing remotely related to Kendall. James sighed and lay back on his bed. He took in a deep breath but found something peculiar. He sniffed. Then he sniffed again. The next thing he knew, he was racing out of his door and back to Logan, both his and Carlos's phone still in his hand.

"PANCAKES!" he yelled as he ran to Logan with the excited smile a seven year old boy gets in a similar situation.

"No." Logan quickly said as if he was talking to a seven year old boy.

"What? Why?"

"Give the phone back, then I'll make you pancakes."

"Come on Logan, this is hardly fair. I'm so hungry and you promised pancakes!"

"I changed my mind, now give it back."

"I'll do it tomorrow."

"No."

"Damn it Logan, you're such a-" James was cut off by Carlos's phone start to loudly ring in his hand. James placed it on the counter in front of him and began to squeal like a little girl.

"Answer it then!" Logan commanded.

James picked up the phone, "Hello?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped that made up for the last crappy chapter, which was definitely not a good way to start a story. Oh well...**

**I'm sorry about the seemingly late update, I was supposed to do it a few days ago, then it was my birthday so my priorities laid with getting drunk (: no better way to celebrate a 16****th**** is there?**

**Anyway, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HOLY CRAP I AM SO SORRY! IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! I MEAN SO VERY LONG! SO LONG YOU SHOULD HATE ME FOREVER! Please don't. There's a lot of very important shiz that is going on in my life which means updates will be very very **_**very**_** slow :/ and that also means I've not got any time to think of ideas. Which I am sorry about because I do feel really bad for not posting and get upset that you've all forgotten about me :(**

**Anyway, thankyou so much to Sum1cooler, unchartedfate, jamesmaslowlover, kendallsgirl12, Whatwhy, GLJ4 and CUTE CARGAN LOVE for your much appreciated reviews (:**

* * *

><p>"Who is this?" a voice asked. James froze. He didn't know what to do or say, so he chucked the phone at Logan, then hid behind the island in their kitchen to prevent Logan from throwing the phone back.<p>

"Er... this is... Logan Mitchell. Who's this?" Logan asked shakily.

"This is Carlos Garcia and I think you have my phone?"

"I guess so." Logan chuckled.

"Well I'll get straight to the point. My lunch hour starts at one. Do you think maybe we could meet up and you could hand it back?"

Logan looked up at James, who had returned to listen to the conversation.

'Do it!' he mouthed.

"Sure, where's best for you?" Logan asked.

"Well there's this little coffee shop near Third Street where I usually go if you want to meet there?"

"Ok, just give me the details and I'll see you there." While Logan was writing down where to meet Carlos, James just stared in anticipation until another word was spoken, "Great, thanks, I'll see you there." Logan put the phone down and let out a big sigh, whereas James began jumping up and down.

"We're gonna meet Carlos! We're gonna get to Kendall! And we're going to crush him." James's jumping ceased and he turned into a more sinister person. Logan raised an eyebrow and worried for the sanity of his friend.

"Look, I'm just going to give him his phone back, it's nothing much. You're not coming."

James's eyes widened, "What? I have to come! I found the phone! Please!"

"I don't trust your behaviour."

"My behaviour? What are you, my mom? I don't think so. I'm coming."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"Logan, you do realise who this is right?" James asked as they were walking down the street. His hands were sweaty and he was shaking with every step he took. Already they had managed to find Kendall Knight's manager. James could not believe his luck at all. He didn't know what to feel: nervous, excited, calm, normal, or depressed.<p>

"James, it's not that big a deal, I'm just giving him his phone back." Logan sighed, calmly walking at James's side, looking at the coffee shop dead ahead.

"Oh my God, that's him!" James whispered pointing to Carlos, who was sitting with a cup of coffee sitting on the table while he was either looking up at the sky or sleeping, James couldn't tell because of his sunglasses.

"James, calm down!" Logan commanded, "I don't want you talking to him, go hide!"

"What? Are you crazy? Why?"

"Because!" Logan began, starting to get a bit annoyed, "Because I didn't realise how cute he was now go hide before I push you in that bush!"

"What? Logan? Did those words come out of your mouth? Is that you in there, because- ahh!" James didn't get to finish his sentence as he was sent flying into a potted bush outside a restaurant. While he fixed his hair, Logan was already at the table, so James hid behind and listened in.

Logan approached the table and coughed to attract Carlos's attention. Carlos came out of his day dream, and looked at Logan he simultaneously took his sunglasses off.

Logan shot out his right hand, "Hello, I'm Logan Mitchell. We spoke on the phone... about your phone." he chuckled, then blushed.

Carlos shook Logan's hand and gestured him to take a seat, "Hey, so do you have the phone?" Logan just stared blankly at Carlos, "Erm, excuse me?"

Logan blushed again, "Oh yeah, sorry." he handed the phone to Carlos, then stared at his feet.

"Thanks," Carlos smiled, "you have no idea how much I need this."

"I bet." Logan chuckled again. They both just stood there, with an obvious awkward tension.

"So thanks anyway, I guess I'll see yo-"

"Lunch hour!" Logan interrupted, loud and fast.

"Excuse me?"

"You said you have a lunch hour. So... erm... do you want a coffee?"

If James had a drink, he was certain he would have spat it out in front on the woman in front of him. Logan was being upfront. This was something that James had never seen before, and he knew Logan for a very long time. He was usually the shy one who only spoke to people he liked when James forced him. He felt like some kind of zoologist observing the habits of monkeys in the wild. He was too focused on them the notice the strange looks given to him by passersby and members of staff at the restaurant. It didn't matter anyway.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great." Carlos said, pulling the chair out from the other side of the table, "Why don't you sit down, and I'll grab us both some."

"Great, thanks." Logan said, sitting down with a big grin on his face as Carlos began walking away. He turned and faced James's hiding spot and saw his friend sprint towards him.

"What the hell is going on in the world?" he cried, taking Carlos's seat before his return.

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You! And him! It's not right."

"It's not a big deal James, calm down."

James's frantic panic on his face quickly turned into a large smile, "My little Logie's all grown up."

"Shut up." Logan said, sending a foot out, missing James's leg, making James laugh at his failure. Logan just ignored him.

"Before he comes back, I want you to promise me one thing. Get as much info as you can on Kendall: where he lives, his biggest fears, how I can crush him, you know, the usual stuff you talk about."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm sure he'd be happy to talk about that."

"Great, I knew you'd understand!" James said, ignoring the sarcasm, "Now it's go time, he's coming back, have fun!"

"I hate you!" Logan called after him.

Carlos placed two mugs of coffee on the table and slid one to Logan, who smiled and thanked him.

"Did you know that guy?" Carlos asked looking in the direction James went.

"He's just my... I guess you could say friend."

"Why guess so?"

"He can be an egotistical douche sometimes."

"Oh, right. Who is he, I think know him, I just didn't get a good look at his face."

"He's no one, don't worry. So, what do you do for a living?"

* * *

><p>James walked down the street hoping that Logan talking to Carlos would go well. He didn't know whether to call it a date or not. He decided he would if it annoyed Logan because that's the kind of best friend that he is.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GUYS! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I'VE UPDATED! I FEEL SO HORRIBLE! I CAN'T SAY IT ENOUGH! HONESTLY, I AM SO SORRY! IT'S NOT GOOD! But I hope you understand my predicament. I'll hopefully try and update 'Lost in Paradise' soon. And updates may be around two weeks apart because you have no idea how much work and studying I have, it's horrible! Oh one more apology, sorry for the short chapter, but the 'Cargan date' part would be too long, so I'd rather have 2 short ones than one too big one. And who knows, next chapter may not be short.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
